


Темерское гостеприимство

by Scheinbar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: На улице ночь и собирается гроза. Роше предлагает Геральту остаться (в его пещере, хе-хе).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 27





	Темерское гостеприимство

Разговор они закончили глубокой ночью. Кроме часовых в лагере все спали, и только кони нервно перебирали копытами, растревоженные смердящей головой водяной бабы, притороченной к седлу Плотвы. Откуда-то с реки слышалось тихое бульканье утопца.

\- Куда теперь? – Спросил Роше, подбрасывая в притихший костер еще дров. Пещеры защищали от дождя и ветра, но не от сырости, и огонь в них горел постоянно. Геральту, с его обонянием, казалось, что запах дыма может учуять даже Радовид в Оксенфурте.

\- Мне надо заехать в Новиград, потом отправлюсь на Скеллиге. – Ответил ведьмак, глядя в огонь. Не смотря на тревожные мысли о судьбе Цири, сейчас вставать с импровизированной походной кровати Роше и садиться в седло ему не хотелось. Да и запах грозы подсказывал, что приятной поездка не будет.

\- Оставайся на ночь, поедешь утром. – Вернон собрал пустые тарелки их ужина и выставил около входа в его пещеру, задергивая хлипкий полог и создавая зыбкое ощущение приватности. 

Геральт почувствовал, как атмосфера неуловимо изменилась. Как тогда, в болотах и лесах Флотзама, когда ведьмак метался между огромным желанием не вмешиваться и еще большим желанием предотвратить бойню. Может быть, он и не всегда был согласен с Роше, но его прямота и уверенность, временами граничащая с упрямством, служили ему якорем. Геральт никогда не спрашивал, какие отношения у него были с королем Фольтестом. Хотя где-то в глубине души он понимал, что в патриотизме знакомого, верно двигающегося к определению «друг», не все было отдано любимой Темерии. И все вместе это куда больше было похоже на месть, такую простую, понятную и знакомую практически всем жителям континента.

\- Хорошо, останусь. – Согласился ведьмак, одновременно и поддаваясь слабости и оправдывая себя необходимостью отдохнуть и подготовиться к долгой дороге. – Пойду, найду себе место. 

\- Все уже спят, разбудишь. - Роше покачал головой и снял с головы шапку, оставляя ее на ящиках в углу его пещерной комнаты. Потянул завязки дублета, повел плечами, позволяя ему скользнуть вниз и, аккуратно свернув, отложил в сторону. Оружие Вернона лежало недалеко от костра с самого начала разговора, и этот жест доверия побудил Геральта быть куда откровеннее с бывшей правой рукой Фольтеста, чем он собирался. Впрочем, он знал, что темерийцу можно доверять. 

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – Ведьмак взялся за предложенную руку и шумно фыркнул, когда Роше рывком поднял его на ноги. 

\- Оставайся тут, места достаточно. – Пожав плечами, Вернон сложил руки на груди, вопросительно глядя на ведьмака. Геральд вдохнул глубже, чувствуя запах мужчины, ярче проступающий в сыром воздухе и кивнул.

– Признайся, тебе просто не хочется, чтобы я бродил по твоим владениям ночью! – Дразня, ответил Геральт, расстегивая ремни и аккуратно отставляя ножны с мечами в сторону. 

\- Геральт, скажу тебе честно, - проникновенно начал Роше, подходя ближе и помогая ведьмаку избавиться от панциря, - Вообще никому не нравится, когда ты шатаешься где-то рядом глубокой ночью. 

\- Эй, это вообще-то моя работа! – Потянувшись, на зевке возмутился Геральт и ухмыльнулся.

\- Ночью бродят только коты, шлюхи или тайная полиция. – Невинно заявил Вернон. – Так кем ты там работаешь, Геральт?

\- Да иди ты! – Беззлобно пихнул его в плечо ведьмак и стащил с волос шнурок, позволяя им упасть мокрыми прядями на плечи и спину. 

\- Где ты достал такие доспехи? – Перевел тему Роше, усаживаясь на край кровати и стаскивая сапоги. 

\- У одного… одной. У мастера бронника во Вроницах. – Ведьмак избавился от своей обуви, снял штаны и поежился от холодного воздуха. 

\- Не слышал. – Роше хмыкнул, глядя на Геральта и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. – Иди сюда. Кис-кис. 

\- Я, вообще-то, волк, а не кот. – Недовольно проворчал Геральт, но на кровать забрался и практически грациозно, даже когда Вернон потянул его к себе и поцеловал. Это был голодный, жадный поцелуй, резко контрастирующий со спокойным голосом Роше. И, если честно, ведьмаку это нравилось.

\- Волк, говоришь… - Вернон усмехнулся, провел ладонью по его плечу и вниз по руке, пальцами проследил свежий, недавно затянувшийся шрам и добавил: - для волка ты слишком привязан к людям.

\- Я… хм. – Геральт фыркнул, пожимая плечами. – Я никогда не говорил обратного. Я же ведьмак, Роше. Я буквально создан, чтобы убивать монстров, которые мешают людям жить. 

\- Я не об этом. – Вернон надавил на плечо Геральта, вынуждая его опуститься спиной на кровать и забрался сверху, седлая бедра. Сквозь истончившуюся ткань исподнего ведьмак почувствовал жар его тела.

\- Хорошо. – Покладисто согласился Геральт, которому не хотелось спорить, а хотелось трахнуться и выспаться.

И, видимо, Роше как-то уловил его настрой, потому что в следующий момент он ослабил завязки одежды и вытащил полутвердый член Геральта, сразу же обхватывая его ладонью. Ведьмак выдохнул, чувствуя знакомые пальцы, облизнул губы и устроил свои руки на бедрах мужчины. 

\- Я скучал. – Неожиданно даже для себя признался он. 

\- Скучал? – Вернон удивленно поднял брови, не прекращая равномерно ласкать член Геральта, проходясь от основания к вершине и потирая упругую головку. Ему хотелось спросить: где, черт возьми, между аудиенциями у королей, ярлов и императора, сражениями со всякой нечистью, Геральт, Белый Волк, успел по нему соскучиться?

Но он не спросил. Вместо этого Роше только улыбнулся и подался вперед, целуя ведьмака в подставленные с готовностью губы. Зарывшись пальцами в белые волосы, Вернон потерся носом о висок мужчины и прижался лбом к его лбу. 

Он тоже скучал, что тут скрывать. Но Геральт не мог принадлежать ему, а он бы отдан Темерии. И им обоим надо было бы помнить об этом. 

\- Ты тоже… - Бессвязно добавил ведьмак, горячими ладонями проходя по спине Роше, забираясь под его рубашку и пальцами сминая упругое, закаленное походами и войной тело. 

\- Да, да… - Согласился Вернон, быстро приспуская остатки одежды и обхватывая теперь уже оба их члена одной широкой ладонью. – Да, Геральт. 

Опираясь локтем одной руки на постель, второй он надрачивал им в рваном, резком темпе. Геральт встречал бедрами его движения, шарил ладонями по телу и что-то шептал между короткими поцелуями. Роше не вслушивался, кровь стучала у него в ушах. Но ему, в общем-то, и так было все понятно. 

Наконец, ведьмак замер, шумно выдохнул куда-то ему в шею и еще пару раз повел бедрами, размазывая горячую сперму по пальцам любовника. Вернон выпрямился, скупыми точными движениями доводя себя до финала, глядя на расслабленно распростертого перед ним Геральта. Белые капли упали на седые волосы, сбегающие по животу мужчины вниз, к его обмякшему члену.

\- Ты знаешь, что для некоторых трупоедов запах спермы не менее привлекателен, чем запах крови? – Невинно заявил Геральт, смешивая и размазывая пальцами их остывающее семя на своей коже. 

\- Ну, - Роше выдохнул, восстанавливая дыхание, - Тогда тебе чертовски повезло, что ты сегодня ночуешь не под кустом.


End file.
